fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
More-More Fruit
The More-More Fruit (モアモア実, Moa Moa Mi) is a Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to increase the speed and size of things up to 100 times the original, making the user an Increasing Human. "Moa" is derived from the Japanese way of pronouncing the word "More". It was eaten by World Byrnndi. Appearance Gallery Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The main strength of this fruit is that it allows World to increase the speed and size of things he touches to up to 100 times the original. This applies to the size of bullets and cannonballs, as well as his own speed. He can also use his increased speed to increase the power of his physical attacks. Weaknesses It has no known weaknesses aside from the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. However, he has never been seen making an object both faster and bigger, suggesting that he is incapable of this. Usage Attacks World Byrnndi primarily uses this fruit's power in combat, using it to increase the size of weapons and projectiles such as a scythe and bullets. * More-More Hundredfold Gun (モアモア百倍銃, Moa Moa Hyaku-bai Gan): World launches a projectile and enlarges an object to 100 times its original size while it's flying towards his opponent. He first uses this to increase the size of bullets he fired at some Navy battleships. * More-More Hundredfold Slash (モアモア百倍斬り, Moa Moa Hyaku-bai Giri): World enlarges a scythe to 100 times its original size while it's flying towards his opponent. He first uses this to chop down a Navy battleship. * More-More Tenfold Shotgun (モアモア十倍散弾, Moa Moa Jū-bai Sandan): World spits pellets from his mouth while enlarging them to 10 times their original size at his opponent. This was first used against Marigold Boa. * More-More Fiftyfold Cannon (モアモア五十倍砲, Moa Moa Gojū-bai Hō): World throws a handful of bullets while enlarging them to 50 times their original size (making them comparable to cannonballs) at his opponent. This was first used against Luffy D. Monkey and Natsu Dragneel. * More-More Tenfold Speed (モアモア十倍速, Moa Moa Jū-bai Soku): World increases his speed to 10 times his original speed, making it comparable to (or greater than) the Shave technique. He first used this against Luffy. :* More-More Thityfold Speed (モアモア三十倍速, Moa Moa Sanjū-bai Soku): World increases his speed to 30 times his original speed. This was first used during his second fight with Luffy. * More-More Hundredfold Speed (モアモア百倍速, Moa Moa Hyaku-bai Soku): Gairam increases his speed to 100 times his normal speed and throws a barrage of punches at his opponent. He first uses this against Luffy. * Fiftyfold Speed: Furious Hammer (五十倍速 劇槌, Gojū-bai Gekitsuchi): World grabs his opponent and increases his speed 50 times his original speed and uses it to increase the power when swinging them around and throwing them into the ground. He first uses this against Luffy. * More-More Hundredfold Cannon (モアモア百倍砲, Moa Moa Hyaku-bai Hō): World fires the giant cannon of his ship and increases the already gigantic cannonball to 100 times its original size. This is powerful enough to destroy an island. This was first used against a Navy fleet, but the cannonball was cut in half by Mihawk Dracule. History Past Synopsis Trivia Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia Category:Non-Canon Cursed Fruits Category:Non-Canon Paramythia